blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Island Duel/Gallery/3
Finding Blaze/Reunited S1E19 AJ "We made it!".png|We made it! S1E19 AJ pushing the rocks.png S1E19 I can't get in this way.png S1E19 I need another way in.png S1E19 AJ sees the cave vines.png S1E19 AJ climbing a vine.png S1E19 AJ makes it to the top.png S1E19 AJ sees a hole.png S1E19 AJ investigates the hole.png S1E19 AJ jumps down the hole.png S1E19 AJ sliding through the hole.png|Whee! S1E19 AJ still sliding.png S1E19 Blaze still pushing a rock.png S1E19 Blaze hears AJ.png S1E19 Blaze being alert.png S1E19 AJ comes out of a hole in the roof.png|Whoo-Hoo! S1E19 Blaze driving over.png S1E19 Blaze catches AJ.png|"Gotcha!" S1E19 Blaze and AJ reunited.png|"Blaze!" "AJ! You made it!" S1E19 AJ "I had to come help you".png S1E19 AJ gives Blaze a hug.png|Double Aww. S1E19 Blaze says nothing beats best friends yet again.png S1E19 Blaze and AJ high tire each other.png Getting out of the tunnel S1E19 Now let's find a way out.png S1E19 Blaze and AJ thinking.png S1E19 Blaze "There's gotta be something around here".png S1E19 Blaze and AJ investigate.png S1E19 Something behind a rock.png S1E19 Blaze found something.png S1E19 Blaze finds tools.png S1E19 AJ examining the tools.png S1E19 Which tool will break through the rocks.png S1E19 AJ getting the saw.png|First, I'll try the saw. S1E19 Rock near Blaze's tire.png S1E19 AJ sawing the rock.png S1E19 Saw couldn't cut it.png|No, the saw couldn't cut it. S1E19 AJ with the hammer.png|Let's try the hammer. S1E19 AJ hammering the rock.png S1E19 Hammer didn't work either.png|Did it work? Uh-uh! S1E19 AJ with the drill.png|Let's try the drill. S1E19 AJ drilling the rock.png S1E19 Drill made a hole in the rock.png|Yes! The drill broke through the rock and made a hole! S1E19 Blaze "But to make a hole big enough".png S1E19 We need a giant drill.png S1E19 AJ knows what to use.png S1E19 We need a roadheader tunneling machine.png S1E19 Diagram of roadheader tunneling machine in action.png S1E19 Blaze ready to transform.png S1E19 Transformation interface.png S1E19 First part needed.png S1E19 Cutter head materializing.png S1E19 Second part needed.png S1E19 Boom materializing.png S1E19 Last part needed.png S1E19 Conveyor belt materializing.png S1E19 Roadheader tunneling machine transformation complete.png S1E19 Blaze transforming.png S1E19 Blaze fully transformed.png S1E19 Blaze starts drilling the rocks.png S1E19 Rocks being drilled away.png S1E19 Rocks being collected on Blaze's conveyor belt.png S1E19 Rocks drop into a pile behind Blaze.png S1E19 Blaze continues drilling.png S1E19 Drill sticks out of rocks.png S1E19 Blaze successfully makes it out of the cave.png S1E19 Blaze turning back to normal.png S1E19 AJ congratulating Blaze.png S1E19 Blaze "But I couldn't have done it without you".png S1E19 AJ saying nothing beats best friends once again.png S1E19 Blaze and AJ do another high tire.png S1E19 Blaze and AJ hear the race fanfare.png S1E19 Blaze realizing the race is about to start.png S1E19 Blaze and AJ have to hurry back.png S1E19 AJ boarding Blaze.png S1E19 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png|"AJ, gimmie some speed!" S1E19 Blaze zooms back through the jungle.png Back to the race S1E19 Dragon Island Duel is about to start.png S1E19 Bump says it's time to start the race.png S1E19 Bump says Crusher will race by himself.png S1E19 Crusher giggling victoriously.png|"I’m gonna win the ra-ace!" S1E19 Crusher "I'm gonna win the race!".png S1E19 Pickle "And then you're gonna be surprised".png S1E19 Pickle pointing out Blaze's arrival.png S1E19 Blaze's return.png S1E19 Blaze hopping over the rock archway.png S1E19 Blaze made it back in time.png S1E19 Joe and Gus high tire.png S1E19 Blaze "Missed me?".png S1E19 Crusher groans in defeat.png The Dragon Island Duel, part 1 S1E19 Bump "Start your engines!".png S1E19 Blaze and Crusher lining up.png S1E19 Bump "First one to the finish line".png S1E19 Crusher "That's totally gonna be me!".png S1E19 Blaze "I don't think so".png S1E19 Blaze and Crusher ready to race.png S1E19 Blaze and Crusher start racing.png S1E19 Joe and Gus cheering for Blaze.png S1E19 Pickle cheering for Crusher.png S1E19 Blaze and Crusher in the first stretch of road.png S1E19 Blaze jumps over the first hill.png S1E19 Blaze and Crusher jump over the second hill.png S1E19 Crusher gets ahead of Blaze.png S1E19 Blaze takes back the lead.png S1E19 Blaze and Crusher repeatedly pull ahead of each other.png S1E19 Blaze and Crusher approach a rock wall.png S1E19 Blaze jumps over the rock wall.png S1E19 Crusher tries to climb over the rock wall.png S1E19 Crusher losing his balance.png S1E19 Crusher falls off the rock wall.png S1E19 Crusher thuds on the ground.png S1E19 Crusher revs up again.png S1E19 Blaze zooms ahead.png S1E19 Crusher zooms ahead.png S1E19 Blaze and Crusher turn at a bend.png S1E19 Blaze and Crusher racing together.png S1E19 Blaze and Crusher on another stretch of road.png S1E19 Blaze and Crusher approaching vines.png S1E19 Blaze ducks under the vines.png S1E19 Crusher stuck in the vines.png S1E19 Crusher breaks the vines.png S1E19 Blaze and Crusher turn another bend.png S1E19 Blaze and Crusher approach bridges.png S1E19 Blaze goes over his bridge.png S1E19 Crusher looks over his bridge.png S1E19 Crusher gasps at how high up he is.png S1E19 Crusher crosses his bridge slowly.png S1E19 Crusher makes it to the other side relieved.png S1E19 Crusher pulls ahead of Blaze.png S1E19 Blaze pulls ahead of Crusher.png S1E19 Crusher pulls ahead of Blaze again.png S1E19 Blaze and Crusher speed down another stretch of road.png The Dragon Island Duel, part 2 S1E19 Blaze and Crusher on a winding road.png S1E19 Blaze jumps down a rocky cliff.png S1E19 Blaze and Crusher turn a rocky bend.png S1E19 Blaze and Crusher drive on a rocky turn.png S1E19 Blaze jumps off a rock ramp.png S1E19 Crusher jumps off a rock ramp.png S1E19 Blaze cheering in the air.png|Whoo-Hoo! S1E19 Blaze does a flip.png S1E19 Blaze and Crusher land at the bottom of Mount Dragon.png S1E19 Blaze and Crusher start climbing Mount Dragon.png S1E19 AJ "Blaze, look!".png|Blaze, Look! S1E19 Top of Mount Dragon is nigh.png|We're almost at the top of Mount Dragon. S1E19 Blaze and Crusher side by side.png S1E19 Blaze happy and Crusher nervous.png S1E19 Crusher steals the lead.png S1E19 Crusher "I've gotta win this race".png S1E19 Crusher decides to cheat one last time.png S1E19 Crusher pushes a rock.png S1E19 Blaze sees the fallen rock.png S1E19 Blaze trips over the rock.png S1E19 Blaze spins out of control.png S1E19 Blaze almost falls off the cliff.png S1E19 Blaze "That was close".png S1E19 Blaze tries to catch up to Crusher.png S1E19 Crusher "Looks like I'm going to be".png S1E19 AJ "No way!".png S1E19 AJ says it's time for Blazing Speed.png S1E19 Blaze "You got it, AJ!".png S1E19 Blaze deploys his boosters.png S1E19 AJ asking for Blazing Speed.png|Come on! Let's help Blaze go super fast! S1E19 Say Let's Blaze.png|Say "Leeeet's Blaze!" S1E19 Blazing Speed activating.png|Leeeeet's Blaaaaaze!!! S1E19 Blaze using Blazing Speed at Mount Dragon.png S1E19 Blaze and AJ going super fast.png S1E19 Blaze "Hang on!".png S1E19 Blaze catching up to Crusher.png S1E19 Crusher almost at the top.png S1E19 There's the finish line.png S1E19 Crusher "No way I can lose now".png S1E19 Crusher doesn't see Blaze coming.png S1E19 Crusher sees Blaze driving on the wall before him.png S1E19 Crusher falls to the ground.png S1E19 Blaze reaches the finish.png S1E19 Blaze and AJ win.png S1E19 Blaze and AJ on the nose of Mount Dragon.png S1E19 Blaze and AJ celebrate with a high tire.png S1E19 Audience cheers for Blaze's victory.png S1E19 Bump "What a race, folks!".png S1E19 Joe and Gus going wild.png S1E19 AJ "Crusher thought he could beat us".png|"Well. Crusher thought he could beat us by cheating..." S1E19 Blaze saying "Nothing beats best friends" for the last time.png|"...But he forgot one thing." "Nothing beats best friends." S1E19 Blaze and AJ's victory hug.png|Blaze and AJ's best moment ever (Triple Awww). S1E19 Blaze and AJ on top of Mount Dragon.png Epilogue: Crusher gets his comeuppance S1E19 Crusher upset that he lost yet again.png S1E19 Mount Dragon blows smoke on Crusher.png S1E19 Crusher disgusted by the dragon breath.png|Eww, dragon breath! S1E19 Smoke blows on Crusher again.png S1E19 Crusher "Not again!".png S1E19 Crusher scolding Mount Dragon.png S1E19 Crusher silent for a moment.png S1E19 Crusher feels the ground rumble.png S1E19 Crusher gets sprayed by smoke again.png S1E19 Crusher crashes into coconut trees.png S1E19 Crusher lands covered with coconuts.png S1E19 Pickle "Say cheese!".png|"Say cheese!" S1E19 Pickle taking photo of Crusher.png|"Cheese." S1E19 Final photo of Crusher.png To return to the Dragon Island Duel episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries